Over and Over
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: De novo, e de novo ele caia por ela.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence...por enquanto.

Over and Over

Por Giuliana

.

.

.

**I feel it everyday it's all the same**

_Eu sinto que todos os dias são iguais_**  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame**

_Me desanima, mas eu sou o culpado_**  
I've tried everything to get away**

_Eu tentei de tudo para fugir_**  
So here I go again**

_Então aqui vou eu de novo_**  
Chasing you down again**

_Perseguindo você de novo__**  
**_**Why do I do this?**

_Porque eu faço isso?_

.

.

.

Todas as noites o gênio Uchiha viajava do País do Arroz até o País do Fogo só para observar a jovem dos cabelos róseos, e sempre vislumbrava do lado de fora de sua janela às lágrimas que escorriam pela face da kunoichi. E tudo por sua culpa, por tê-la abandonado, mas não podia colocá-la em perigo e por isso aceitara ir para bem longe da doce flor, longe dos seus olhos esmeraldas que incansavelmente o perseguiam.

Ele se propôs ao árduo treinamento do senin das cobras para esquecê-la, mas nada fora eficaz, sua mente sempre voltava para suas mechas rosadas. E assim ele vivia, treinava durante o dia e ao entardecer fazia sua jornada até Konoha e vigiava sua amada até ela adormecer e depois voltava para o Som.

.

.

.

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_

**I fall for you**

_Eu caio por você_**  
Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_

**I try not to**

_Eu tento não_

.

.

.

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa, sempre dizia que era a última vez que iria ver-la, mas era inútil, quando seus olhos encontravam a silhueta familiar da kunoichi, ele se apaixonava de novo e no dia seguinte sempre retornava.

.

.

.

**It feels like everyday stays the same**

_Sinto que todos os dias são iguais_**  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**

_Me arrastando ao chão e eu não consigo escapar_**  
So here I go again**

_Então aqui vou eu de novo_**  
Chasing you down again**

_Perseguindo você_**  
Why do I do this?**

_Porque eu faço isso?_

.

.

.

Quando a jovem saia em missões, lá estava ele, zelando por sua segurança. Perseguindo-a constantemente, não importa para onde. Sempre fazendo a mesma coisa em um ciclo vicioso que ele não conseguia escapar. Amava-a. E isso era suficiente para se martirizar todos os dias.

.

.

.

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_**  
I fall for you**

_Eu caio por você_**  
Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_**  
I try not to**

_Eu tento não_**  
Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_**  
You make me fall for you**

_Você me faz cair por você_**  
Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_**  
You don't even try**

_Você nem mesmo tentou_

.

.

.

Os poucos sorrisos que conseguia pegar dos lábios da kunochi faziam seu coração bater mais forte. Sem nenhum esforço ela o deixava vunerável, fraco, mas ele não ligava pois no final do dia estaria novamente apaixonado por ela.

.

.

.

**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**

_São tantos pensamentos que eu não consigo tirá-los da minha cabeça_**  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**

_Eu tentei viver sem você, toda vez que eu tento eu me sinto morto__**  
**_**I know what's best for me**

_Eu sei o que é melhor para mim_**  
But I want you instead**

_Mas eu quero você ao invés do melhor_**  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**

_Eu continuarei perdendo todo meu tempo_

.

.

.

Durante anos, essa fora a vida do moreno: observa-lá, de longe, mas mesmo assim observa-lá. A conhecia melhor que ninguém. Sabia quando ela estava entediada, sabia quando sorria por não ter nada melhor para falar, sabia quendo fingia felicidade, sabia como ela passava as mão nos cabelos quando ficava irritada, sabia que ela mechia os dedos insaciávelmente quando ficava entediada e ele sabia, melhor do que niguém, que ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem fazer absolutamente nada. Sabia exatamente quando ela começou a virar 

mulher, sabia quando cada curva de seu corpo começou a desevolver, qualquer tique ou mania desenvolvido pela kunoichi, Uchiha Sasuke estava a par dele.

Passava o treino durante o dia relambrando de cada movimento que a kunoichi havia feito no dia anterior, ele tentou viver sem ela, mas ela era como uma droga. Viciante e necessária. Tentar afastá-la de seus pensamentos era impossível e viver sem ela não poderia ser considerada vida.

Mas não podia, tinha que treinar, ficar forte e finalmente derrotar Itachi, esse era seu maior sonhho, seu maior objetivo. Não podia deixar Itachio virar uma ameaça futuramente, mas ele a queria, muito mais do que vencer seu irmão mais velho, chegou a pensar em desistir, mas havia Orochimaru como ameaça a si e a Konoha.

E enquanto isso, ele passava seu tempo a observando e anciando pelo dia que deixará de ser um telespctador da vida da rosada e se tornaria parte dela.

.

.

.

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_**  
I fall for you**

_Eu caio por você_**  
Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_**  
I try not to**

_Eu tento não_**  
Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_**  
You make me fall for you**

_Você me faz cair por você_**  
Over and over, over and over**

_De novo, de novo_**  
You don't even try**

_Você nem mesmo tentou_

.

.

.

E porque ele fazia isso? Porque ele desperdiçava seu tempo? Porque Uchiha Sasuke a amava.

**Owari**

Minha promeira Song fic e eu realmente gostei muito dela, apesar de estar um pouco dramático o que não faz meu estilo.

A música se chama **"Over and Over"** do **Three Days Grace.**

Kisus,

Giu-chan


End file.
